jackiefandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie's Garden Mission
Jackie's Garden Mission is the 8th episode of Playtime with Jackie from season 2. Summary After the Patterson kids replace Keira, Jackie teaches herself how to garden her house as her mission. Plot On a hot, sunny afternoon, Jackie is riding her bike without her parents home, friends to play, and is forced to stay home to babysit Bubblegum and Jean from the cat room. She has dreamed about her parents all day, and wishes that she could be older to live without them. Keira and Claudia are in the car. They are watching Jackie climbing up the work truck. Craig gasps and realized it's her. He then gets in the car and asks Jackie if her parents are home, but the Dora's Easter Adventure trailers on Claudia's iPad are interrupting him and Jackie talking to each other. Craig asks Claudia to turn her iPad down because he's talking to Jackie. Jackie recalls that Melissa and Sam went to a race. She had been dreaming about them all day and she was babysitting Bubblegum and Jean for a few hours. They're coming to pick her up around 2:40. Craig realizes that Jackie is babysitting her cats and it looks like her parents aren't home. He and his daughters are about to go to Central Park School and get Burger King for lunch, but Jackie needs to stay here until Melissa picks her up. If Craig, Keira, and Claudia want to come back and get something, let Jackie know. Jackie wishes them good luck as Craig drives away. Soon after Jackie gets picked up by her parents, the blue car returned and Melissa is cutting the grass with her headphones on. Melissa tells Keira that Jackie should be out any minute. A minute later, Jackie runs outside and wants to play hide and seek, but Keira doesn't feel like playing with her and is about to go for her 2nd car ride with Craig and Claudia. Jackie doesn't want to play alone, so Keira gets in the car for her 2nd car ride, causing Jackie to get upset and frustrated. After Keira's 2nd car ride, Keziah, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci, and Cayooen are at the front yard of Jackie's House. Instead of Keira walking home, she walks to the front yard and sees Jackie's friends. Keziah, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci, and Cayooen run and give Keira a hug. Craig comes by with Keziah, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci, and Cayooen for his high-five slaps, while Jackie and Tashira play ball and Tashira accidentally took Jackie's turn. Jackie starts crying and it's her turn. Tashira apologizes to Jackie and retrieves her ball. Meanwhile, Keziah, Nylah, and Carlucci are writing chalk on the street. Jackie is about to teach Keziah, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci, and Cayooen how to garden her house as her mission. To her surprise, Tashira brought in Carlucci's PAW Patrol juice boxes, Ritz crackers, and string cheese for a snack and serves the kids juice boxes. Jackie loves apple juice, and so does Keziah, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci, and Cayooen, but Keira didn't get one from the box. After drinking PAW Patrol juice boxes, Nylah decides to paint Jackie's playhouse at her backyard, so Jackie, Keziah, Tashira, Carlucci, and Cayooen follow her. At Jackie's backyard, Jackie thought that she's supposed to teach her friends how to garden her house as her mission. Keziah, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci, and Cayooen are about to paint Jackie's playhouse and they will sing a new song. While singing "La-La-La-La", Tashira writes her name on Jackie's door. After the song, Nylah and Tashira mess up the paint, causing Jackie to yell "Stop it!" to them and cry again. Tashira apologizes to Jackie once again and gives her a hug. Back at the front yard, Carlucci is still holding his juice box and started to say "shoe" over and over again, but Jackie and her friends don't understand him. Carlucci says "shoe" multiple times and tells Melissa to clean his muddy shoe, but she suggested that is it his juice? It's his shoe. After Nylah cleans Carlucci's muddy shoe, Fushion arrives at Jackie's house to pick up Keziah, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci, and Cayooen. Jackie gives her friends their Ritz crackers and string cheese as her leftover. Nylah goes "Nuh-uh! Our mom is gonna be mad at us when we get lost! We need to get home quick before our mom sees us!". After the Patterson kids left, Jackie is disappointed because she didn't get to teach her friends how to garden her house as her mission. Melissa sighs and tells Jackie that her friends are not coming back and she is disagreeing with her. Why don't Jackie teach herself to garden her house to become her mission? Jackie and Keira are excited and get help from Melissa. For the first mission, Jackie and Keira pull out some weeds from the dirt and put them in a pile on the grass. Jackie pulls the rest of the weeds and put them on the grass. Next, Jackie cleans off the grass mess by using different broomsticks. Then, Jackie keeps the flowers alive by watering them to make them grow. And last but not least, Jackie gardens the rest of the house to make it neat and clean. After Jackie's garden mission, the house looks very gardened up. Suddenly, two teenage girls are talking to each other without looking at Jackie. However, Jackie surprises them by showing her garden work to her house. One of the teenage girls says "Jesus! That little girl is a master gardener!". Another one says "S**t! That little girl can do better taking care of her house with garden stuff!". Jackie was commented by two teenage girls about being a master gardener and Craig is about to go to a store with his car. Keira asks, "Where are you going, Dad?", while Jackie asks, "Yeah, where are you going?", "I gotta run to the store for Mommy," says Craig. Jackie asks Craig what is he getting from the store, but Craig can't tell her and it's something not for children. Keira can tell her and it's cigarettes for her mom. Jackie didn't know if Craig is getting cigarettes from the store. Suddenly, Opal appears and Jackie is very surprised to see her. Opal is lost walking around Penns Grove worried about her. She looks sad, but Jackie can help and make her feel better. She can pet and hug her tightly. Jackie tells Opal it's okay for cats to get lost. After making Opal feel better, Jackie wants to play hide and seek with Keira. In the game, Jackie will hide from different areas and Keira will find her. After Jackie and Keira play hide and seek, Jackie gets lonely and climbs on the work truck. Suddenly, she climbs on the right end of the truck and is about to fall. Keira grips with Jackie, but Jackie warns her it's too dangerous to grip and she will fall too. Jackie goes back inside and tells Melissa it's almost 7:00. Melissa is too tired to walk Keira home and Jackie will walk her home. The episode ends with Jackie walking Keira back to her house. Cast Song *La-La-La-La Trivia * This is the 2nd episode where the setting takes place outside. * This is the third episode to feature Nylah and Tashira. They will later appear again in the next episode, "The Ice Cream Truck". * This is the second episode to feature Carlucci and Cayooen. Carlucci will later appear again in "3 Challenge Activities" without Cayooen because this is Cayooen's last appearance of the series and will never take anymore episodes focusing on Cayooen from now on. * La-La-La-La was the song Jackie, Keziah, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci, and Cayooen sang while painting Jackie's playhouse. * Bubblegum, Jean, and Fluffy don't appear in this episode, however, Bubblegum and Jean only make cameo appearances when Jackie is babysitting them while her parents are gone. * Jackie doesn't wear her school clothes in this episode, she instead wears a light green-t-shirt with a information tag of her in the back. * Jackie doesn't say "I'll see you later!", she instead says "See you later, Keira!". Goofs/Errors * When Jackie thinks back to her parents at a race, her tag in the back disappears. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Keziah Category:Episodes with Nylah Category:Episodes with Tashira Category:Episodes with Carlucci Category:Episodes with Cayooen Category:Episodes with Fushion Category:Episodes with Opal Category:Episodes with Bubblegum Category:Episodes with Jean Category:Episodes that Fluffy is absent Category:Episodes about Babysitters Category:Episodes about Juice Boxes Category:Episodes about Crackers Category:Episodes about String Cheese Category:Achievements